


The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You wake up drugged in a bed with Marnie on top of you, ready to make you take back your rejection of her and stay with her forever, no matter what she has to do. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Reader
Kudos: 46





	The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

"Wake up," speaks a firm voice. A hand taps your cheek and nudges at you. You shift and groan, clumsy and sluggish in the way that you don't quite come around to the waking world even as someone tries to rouse you. Which is probably why a hard slap crashes across your face, making you yell and curse as you snap to life.

Your eyes widen in time to see Marnie leaning over you, straddling you with her hand holding you to the bed. By the neck. "Good mornin'," she says. Her voice is upsettingly still. Eerily so. You can't make sense of any of it as she holds you there and stares you down. Marnie isn't a particularly emotional girl in the first place, but she seems utterly fixated and completely devoid of sense. "Been waitin' for you to wake up. I guess what I gave you a hit a bit too hard, huh? Well, you're awake now." Her lips press against yours, bringing on a kiss just a bit too frustrating and dizzy to make sense of. "You remember what happened before you went to sleep?"

Every motion feels sluggish and dizzy as you stare at her, as you try to make sense of what she's doing to you and how she lingers over you. Her kiss is ferocious and forward, and it doesn't feel like anything you can respond to with any clarity or sense; your head feels uneven and frustrated, struggling now to deal with the bizarre pressures that demand from you just a little bit too much to clearly process. Your head feels so clumsy, so heavy. If your senses are even sort of working right, you're on your back and in a room at a Pokemon center, lying in a bed, head on a pillow. It'd be a nice place to wake up if you remembered getting here at all; the idea of arriving at this point all feels a bit removed from sense, detached from anything you can understand in any helpful way. Too much has happened much too quickly, and you're probably worse off for it.

"I was..." You look up at her. "You confessed to me?"

"I did," Marnie says. She remains so unfeelingly blank. So completely wrong. "Do you remember why I confessed? And what happened?" Her eyes stare into yours. For as still as they are, there's a deranged energy to them and to the way she beholds you that feels absolutely dizzying. You don't know what to make of it, struggling to process the steps involved and to remember what was going on.

"I was going to leave Galar because I had an offer to apprentice under a gym leader in Johto, and you begged me to stay. I said no, and then--"

Her hand squeezes around your throat, and her other smacks across your cheek. "That's not what happened! The drugs must be messin' with your memory. I said I love you and want you to stay with me forever, and you said you'd call the gym leader and say you couldn't leave because you love me and wanna stay in Galar to start a life together." Her eyes narrow, a dizzy and forward intensity to how she hangs over you, to the strange and ferocious push into aggression that leaves you utterly without a good way to answer all this. "You said you love me so much. You do, don't you?"

"Marnie, I'm sorry," you say. She slaps you again.

"You wanna stay with me!" she said. She's aggressive. Wicked. The stings of pain add up as she presses down firmer against you. "You love me. I know you'll understand it soon, but if I gotta make you, I will." She draws back and reaches into her jacket pocket, drawing out a bag of pills and shoving one of them into your mouth. Your hands try to push up to grab her and push her away, but they move with an arduous, foggy slowness. You're moving through water, unable to stop her as she shoves her fingers into your mouth and makes you swallow the pill. You can't fight it, thrashing under the confused panic but ultimately accepting it. "Good. This will make you more sensitive. If you won't understand it with emotions, I'll make you understand with pleasure." Her hand caresses your cheek, and she coos softly, 'You'll be mine. You'll be begging to be mine."

She remains far too calm about not only talking of drugging you, but of dragging you again. She holds tight and insists upon you something that is absolutely baffling, and you know she's wrong, know you turned her down and know you were accepting that offer to study under a gym leader as their 'primary' gym trainer, a position that would let you be in line to take over the gym potentially down the line. Now, you're drugged on a bed and fearing for your life.

Marnie is cute. Sweet. She’s been a nice friend. The adorable punk has been a perfectly fine presence, but as she's grown more forward about wanting to be with you instead of just your friend, you've had to pull back. There's always been as weird and creepy edge to when she gets affectionate, something not quite right under that too-still expression. You never knew exactly how to put it into words, but now, it all feels far more sturdy, more insistent. Clarity affords you a terrifying reality about how off Marnie's been and just what she wants. The strange aggression and panic of what she's after leaves you unsure what to make of this all, struggling to deal with how aggressively she's all over you. She wants you with an intensity and a lust much too greedy and ferocious to know exactly how to deal with, but you just can't fight it off. You're weak and dizzy, drugged into as compliant state where all you can do is accept that there is no way to pierce through this mess and find even a shred of sense. You're stuck there, wishing for clarity and a rescue.

Her hands start to tug at your clothes as her tongue pushes its way into your mouth. Her kiss feels so warm. So hot. Whatever she gave you is already starting to take effect, inducing a dizzy euphoria that has you extra sensitive, extra aware of that wet, wriggling tongue pushing against yours, so strong and insistent, so ready to lavish you with a dizzy and depraved praise that you are powerless to fight off. "No more talkin' about how you don't love me or you wanna go, okay?" she asks, clasping a hand over your mouth. "if I hear any more out of you about it, I'm gonna have to take the needle and put you back to sleep." She’s insistent, terrifying, and she presents every reason for you to believe she's sincere. If you tell her the 'wrong' thing, you're going to get punished for it, and you won't be able to defend yourself if you keep getting drugged into unconsciousness.

So for your own safety, you remain quiet. Even as her hand peels off of your mouth and she finishes undressing you, tugging your clothes out of the way or tossing them to the side. She's on the move, pursuing something that you feel shaken by the threat of, by the dangerous offer that comes with what she seems ready to throw herself into. You can't fight against the imposing dangers with it; she's forward, she's harsh, and you are certain to give in as you realize what's happening. Maybe you're too drugged and delirious to understand cause and effect in real time, but Marnie goes from seemingly not even moving away from you to suddenly grasping your cock and taking it into her mouth.

Your hips buck off of the bed and the first noise out of your mouth is one of dizzy and ferocious panic. You don't know exactly how to handle the pulse of sensation hitting you, as she shoves you back down against bed and pushes to keep sucking you off. She's hasty and forward, her aggression leaving you very little time to register any of what she's doing. But her eyes stay glued to yours. Her empty, still eyes, the dead stare remaining a completely fixated and aggressive show of fever and obsession beyond sense. You don't know how to handle it, don't know what you can possibly do to respond to the way she holds fixated and steady toward you, her gaze so forward and so harsh.

"Marnie," you groan. It's about all you feel like you have the mental faculties to express, falling deeper into this baffling panic and into a heat that only rises more stubbornly as you try to make sense of how she's taking you. Your cock is in her mouth, her sloppy, greedy sucking leaving you with no chance to process any of this in any rational way. You want to gasp out, 'Stop!" but if you do that, you'll get the needle, and the threat of that holds you still as her mouth works further down your cock, as she tends with increasingly sloppy vigor to the pleasures pushing your limits. There feels like no sensible way to deal with all of this, your thoughts tense and dizzy as she pulls you further into confusion and panic, exploring your way into a state of delirium where the only thing you can really process is how badly you're being taken down deeper.

Drawing back from your shaft, she says, "Your cock tastes so good. Sucking' on it every night when you come home is gonna be so nice." Her mouth opens, saliva dripping from her lips before she pushes her way back down again, taking you once more into her mouth and servicing you with the sloppiest and most desperate of attentions. There's no good way to handle all these pressures and panics, the sensation of giving up deeper taking you in ways that you feel lost to, and every passing second of this mistreatment is just that extra little bit more than you feel you can handle. Your head is dizzy, thoughts spinning under the frantic weight of ferocious panic that keeps you rooted tightly in place, wishing for sense that won't come and falling further away with each passing second.

But it feels so good. Your cock throbs under her touch, unable to argue against the sensations that swell through you as her every exploratory indulgence robs you of focus and sense, leaves you just that little bit less able to deal with it. She has you stuck here, has you fumbling your way deeper into confusion and panic alike. You turned Marnie down, but her she's lying to you, imposing herself harder upon you with a twisted form of affection that no matter how much you don't want, she seems poised to drown you in. It's insanity, and your wish for clarity and for sense is melting away under the spiral and the heat of something much too insane to process.

You slip into her throat. Marnie doesn't shy away from taking you deeper, from showing off her most wanton desires and making you fall deeper with what she can do. There is too much that keeps pushing you to give in to her, too much that you can't possibly deal with, and she knows it. Your cock's throbbing in her mouth, and as whatever she slipped you sinks in harder, you feel the raw sensitivity and desire demand more from you. You can't help but want to sink deeper, met with struggles and devotions too passionate and fiery to know how to deal with. You can't make sense of these things kept foggy and confused and clearly meant to be so utterly overwhelmed that you're destined to keep sinking. Marnie has you dead to rights, has you completely defenseless against what she has in mind for you, and you feel powerless against it, falling further into dismay and confusion, learning every step of the way what burning, feverish panic you can't help but give in to completely.

She keeps sucking you down deeper, throwing everything she can into the frenzy and the devotion of servicing your cock, sucking you down deeper in pursuit of pleasures that keep you drunk on ecstasy, falling deeper with very, very little idea how to handle any of it. Marnie is imposing the dizziest toll upon you, and with each push forward you fall just a little bit deeper into this, scrambling and stumbling through the chaotic indulgences that don't let up. Marnie subjects you, step by step, to pleasures that you don't feel strong or firm enough to resist, stumbling deeper with each push into the confusion and panic of realizing that you hold no power over this situation.

Instead, your hips rock upward. Your body is so weak, and what energy you can show is focused only on the idea of giving in to the bizarre spectacle of letting her suck your cock, of giving up to this. Your hands feel so weak, lying limp in place. You can't stop her. You want to stop her though, right? You just can't. That has to be it. You're powerless thanks to the drugs, and only her wickedness and her cruelty is keeping you from pushing against this and putting a decisive end to the wickedness and depravity of her violating you. There is really no good sense to this treatment, and as you throb in her mouth, there feels like a panicked, more hopeless heat to this all. The pleasure is too much to handle.

You give in to it, gasping and shuddering under the struggle of giving in to a sudden flare of lust and ecstasy. Your hips buck upward, Marnie's name on your lips in confusion and worry as you cum into her mouth. The drugs have a powerful effect on this mess, pulling you into the most ferocious and powerful orgasm of your life. You can't fight it off, can't make sense of the ways in which she makes you succumb so hotly and so harshly to it. You're weak, you're hopeless, and Marnie has you dead to fucking rights as she pushes against you, your cum filling her mouth up. She doesn't hold back. She doesn't even flinch. Marnie holds tight, swallowing down your load and proving herself completely capable of taking you on firmly, swallowing every drop down and drawing back from your shaft with a clear sense of dizzy accomplishment holding her.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" she asks. "Tell me it does." Marnie bites her lip. "Tell me that you loved it." Your hesitation and silence are the mark of someone scrambling to keep their head on straight, but you don't have the luxury of thinking about it, as she brandishes a knife and shoves it against your thigh. "Tell me that you loved it." Her voice is so frighteningly steady even as she now threatens you directly with violence, but it's enough.

"I loved it," you tell her. "It-it felt really good." What the hell else are you supposed to say? Marnie's threats just escalated a whole lot, as she teasers the tip of the knife along your skin, you feel your heart race pound much, much faster.

"That's better." She pulls the blade back and scampers slowly up your body. "You're stayin', and we're gonna get married. I know you're still scared, but you'll love it." Her hands grab at you a bit too firmly, gripping you in ways that make you squirm and shudder in concern as she draws closer to you. She grips you like she wants to lock her grip against your body and never let go of it. Especially as she grabs your throat again. She squeezes it just a little too tightly, and those unfeeling, cold eyes remain fixated on you with an absolute lack of restraint or sense. There's no care in her eye. No concern. She wants to push harder against you, and you are powerless to stop her.

Her hand grasps your cock, holding tightly onto the base and shifting about atop you, finding a good way to grab at you and zero in on precisely what she needs to do to make you give in to her. You watch her tug her own dress up and pull her panties down; Marnie's very clear about what she's after now. "How were you planning on making me stay?" you ask, eyes widening in slow-dawning panic and realization about what's coming.

"I don't have to make you stay. You wanna stay." She avoids the question, shifting about atop you with an insistence and a forwardness that all signals a far-too-clear reality. "But knockin' me up and startin' a family with you is sure gonna help, won't it?" That confirms your worst suspicions just in time for Marnie to slam herself down onto your cock, throwing herself up and down in a wild cowgirl style bouncing that at once feels reckless and far too calm. Her hips are in motion, ferocious and noisy as they slam down against your lap and you feel her snug pussy wrap all around your cock. But on the other hand, she seems unmoved, seems completely unfeeling and uncaring. Even at the idea of making you impregnate her, she's too distant.

But nothing feels distant. The deadpan voice only makes her obsessive actions and insane, driven desires seem even more ridiculous. Groans spill from your lips. Your cock feels even more sensitive now, and with the soft, slick, warm embrace of her tight pussy tearing you down, you feel powerless against it. There is no good way to handle these ideas, to balance the fear and the chaos with the pleasure, with the sight of the creepy but cute girl who's riding you so hard. There is really no good answer to this, only the ferocious panic and heat that keeps you giving in, giving up, thrown into a panic and a fever that you find it impossible to keep yourself held back from. She's all over you, so forward and so shameless that you can't possibly piece together the ways it's taking a toll on you. But you're ready for it, giving up to the drastic heat and the feverish haze of what she wants with absolutely no good idea of how to handle any of it. She's forward, she's greedy, and she has you dead to fucking rights as you sink further into her clutches.

Your cock throbs inside of her. There's absolutely no way to fight off or ignore the reality of just how much she has you dead to rights here. Marnie's every action is one of pure indulgence, but she's still not acting too strongly, still not throwing herself too grandly into anything that you can deal with. She has you robbed of sense, and her dominance feels frightening imposing and baffled, struggling messier and not understanding to deal with the ferocity and the panic she brings you. Irresistible fever is going to consume you, and you don't understand any of it, falling deeper into these drastic spikes of worry, and you don't understand any of it.

"Your cock feels so good. You're gonna fuck me every night when you get home. I get your cock all I want." She’s not any less terrifying even if her inclinations are toward calm and threatening placidity. Marnie has you spooked, and as she leans over you, eyes hazy and wide and a bit too ferocious to grasp, you feel like you can't possibly deal with it all. You're powerless here, failing your sway deeper and stumbling into her clutches. Even if she isn't saying or doing much, everything about Marnie is a threat, leaving you shaken and concerned, not sure how to respond to her or how to handle the dangers she poses as you struggle your way ever deeper. This is too much, and you feel the dangers burning up hotter and brighter with each push she makes against you. Everything feels too steep and too dizzy. You don't understand how to fight her off, and in truth, you probably can't. Not with how tightly Marnie holds her body against yours. Every up and down motion is another danger, another threat to keep you falling into her clutches. 

The drug-induced delirium only intensifies. Whatever she slipped you is making your thoughts dizzier. As she says, "You love me so much," it's hard to argue it. You know you turned her down, but the memory feels a bit further along, a bit more completely devoid of sense. "You love me, don't you? Say it." You lie there a bit dumb and a bit dazed. Then her hand seizes your throat. "Say it, or I'll get the knife again."

"I love you!" you shout. Dizziness threatens to consume you as you lie there, hips bucking up off of the bed with little coherence or direction to how you move. Everything is getting heavier, your thoughts struggling to make sense of how she throws you into absolute delirium. But you're there, continuing to serve her, giving up so much and finding yourself robed of reason as every second of crushing passion leaves you just that little bit more helpless. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Your heart is beating rapidly. The repeated insistences serve to hopefully placate her, to avoid her getting rougher with you as you stumble deeper and give her more and more ground over you. Anything to avoid her knife. But saying it over and over doesn't help your mental state any; it makes it feel more true, even if it's not, and you're going to only fall further as you continue to give her what she wants, as you sink into the state of dizzy panic and worry where everything just has you unable to comprehend reason.

"You love me, and you'll never leave me. Only someone stupid would leave me. Stupid and dead." Her eyes narrow. It's the most expression she's given you yet, which does absolutely no fucking favours. Marnie is demented and aggressive and leaving you with absolutely no hope of defending yourself. There's no escaping her. You'll be dead before you get away from her, and the reality of that only makes things worse. "Now say it again. Say it five more times and then cum in me."

You say it. You say it five more times. "I love." The words run together and drunkenly slip away from meaning as you continue to sink into her clutches. There's only so many times you can say something over and over, especially in this compromised state, before it starts to feel true. Every time you let those words pass your lips, it's another concession to her. It's another slip into all of the things that you wish you were better than, but instead are completely captive to. It's on the final time you say it, with a shaky and completely fucking desperate rush of panic, that you come apart at the seams.

Your hips buck upward. This orgasm feels even more powerful than the last, even more utterly ferocious and brutal You cum inside of Marnie, surrendering just a little bit more to her in the wild plunge into panic that has you hopeless, has you lost. You don't have any good way to control it, don't have any sensible thought process that might save you from what's taking you by storm, and with each pull down, you just have to let it happen. You cum inside of her in a show of panic and ferocious acceptance, losing just a bit more ground to everything she demands from you in the name of trying not to get killed by the vengeful punk riding you.

"I feel your love. Oh my god, it's so much love. It feels so good!" Her own voice finally twists into a slightly higher-pitched expression of dizzy fever. It doesn't help much. Not when you're succumbing so completely to what she's sought. Her body thrashes about, pussy begging down around your cock as she takes you on and goes for even more of your cum, and you just don't have any good way to answer the dizzy panics of what she wants from you. "Your love is gonna impregnate me. We're startin' a family right now, with your cum inside of me. I just know it. Now you have to stay! You have to raise our child with me. You'd be a horrible parent runnin' off from this now, right? I had to deal with parents who were never around. It was just me and Piers against the world. You wouldn't do that to our kid, would you?"

Her eyes stare a hole into you. It's a terrifying thought, preying on your guilt with as brazenly manipulative a move as you can imagine. But you're locked into position, giving up to it all and giving a slow, uncertain nod. "I wouldn't do that," you say. You don't know what the hell else to do.

"I thought not. That’s why I like you. You have such a good, big heart." Her hands grab your legs as she pulls back off of you, folding your legs up as she settles in between them again. "Here's a reward for bein' so good. If you keep lovin' me, and keep behavin', you'll get plenty of stuff like this from now on. We'll be spendin' the rest of our lives together, after all." You find yourself pulled tugged up a little bit as she pushes in much lower than you expect, burying her face into your ass instead and shoving her tongue forward, licking against you in ways utterly unlike anything that you've ever felt before. Her tongue wriggles its way against your hole with wet and sloppy devotion, showing off a fire and an aggression that you feel utterly powerless against. You let out a noise of pure shock as she pulls you in for all new forms of pleasure.

Your captive situation doesn't get any easier to manage, but as she licks your ass and introduces you to her idea of a 'reward', it becomes just that extra little bit more impossible to argue against this all. Marnie's aggressively forward treatment has you just a tiny bit worse off, dizzier and messier and struggling to make sense of how everything keeps pushing you. You don't have any control over it, struggling harder here as everything continues to take its weird and steep toll on you. Your cock throbs, begging in eager expressions of a passion and a desire that is only going to further threaten your composure and stability if this keeps going. Marnie has too much that's getting too powerful here, and you find yourself sinking deeper into the worry that you're going to break down.

That's what she wants, right? That's how it seems. She's forcing herself upon you and drugging you to feel so much pleasure that you'll have to love her. She is shattering your thoughts and bringing you into a state of worried acceptance so grand that all you can do is accept that you're utterly doomed. Her tongue presses in harder, and you're moaning so much more now, unable to fight the imposing and fearsome reality of how good you feel. She has you on the ropes, and even the fear is starting to melt away, if only through a mixture of drug-induced numbness and how your body can only feel a sustained sense of terror for so long. Other emotions are creeping in. Emotions that are much closer to the things that Marnie wants from you, as mad as it is. You just don't have a prayer of fighting it off, of pushing against her or doing anything to make this slow down. You're doomed to fall further and further away, 

Marnie hums her way through eating your ass, subjecting you to more of these pleasures and helping drag you deeper into her clutches. Everything she does is a show of greed and fever that you're powerless to fight, growing weaker and dizzier, losing focus under her touch. Her nose rubs against your balls, and occasionally she reaches to give your cock some strokes, but she's mostly just fine to lick away and let the pleasure build, letting you feel like you're sinking deeper into drunken joy before, suddenly, she pulls back, grabbing you cock and pulling herself in against you again. "Keep the legs up," she demands as she sits down onto your cock, this time shoving your legs forward so that she can rider you Amazon style. It's a seamless motion, one that leaves you very suddenly lost to the panic and the desperation of a moment robbed of sense.

Going from rimjob to the feeling of her snug pussy around your cock once more, you can't help but moan even louder. Marnie is robbing you of sense, and with each passing second you feel like you can't possibly control it all. You're losing ground here, struggling harder under the panic and the ferocity that keeps you crashing, sinking into something so bizarre and so wicked that you don't have a prayer of handling it all. You feel too weak here, to dizzily, powerlessly incapable of grasping this. Her body keeps moving, pushing down against you, hammering on forward and imposing something upon you that you don't have a prayer of dealing with. Not as she keeps you falling further, not as she holds tight to your legs and uses you for her own senseless pleasures.

"Let's do it again," she moaned. 'I know you already knocked me up. I can feel it. But just to be sure. You're cummin' inside again, got it? You always cum inside me, because you want me to know how much you love me." Her body keeps heaving its way through the panicked ferocity and aggression that you feel so completely unable to process, and everything she does only worsens your ability to think rationally. You're doomed to this, falling deeper into chaos and disarray with every motion of her body. Marnie is ruthless in her pursuit of your cock, throwing everything she has into this moment of singular ferocity and depravity, and you don't know how to deal with it.

Maybe you can't. As you submit to Marnie under threat of drugging, death, or worse, you don't know that you can possibly level an argument against this. She has you dead to rights now, and you just have to give up to her. Just have to let her own and control you. She's coaxed a baby out of you, and she’s trying to make sure she has that weapon to hold over you. It's a wicked and blatant move, but it's in and around drugs, sex, and the most demented of threats. All you can really do is accept, under the weight of this all, that you are utterly fucking doomed to give her exactly what she craves. You look at her again. She's cute. She was sweet up until all this happened, right? Maybe it won't be so bad.

And it makes her happier. "I love you." You say it before she has to threaten you to, and her eyes light up with joy. She seems moved, heartwarmed by your gesture, and she rides faster in response, bathing you in senseless pleasure as this all continues to drive you mad. There's no doubt about this all, no moment of questioning or restraint. You just let it happen, and your body throbs harder in response, accepting the idea of allowing yourself to burn. Back and forth your hips jerk. You say it again. A smile spreads across your lips. "We're going to be together. I won't abandon you or our baby. I love you." Why do you keep saying it? It doesn't seem real, but maybe it is? Maybe you're seeing her differently now. Her lips spread out into a big smile of her own, an expression of joy she doesn't force or pull her way into showing. It makes your chest tighten. Everything is happening so much more intensely, and you don't have a prayer against it.

"Prove it. Cum in me." Prove it? You're giving her what she wants, and even still that's not 'enough'? It's insane, but your hips thrash about, twisting under the panic of having her upon you, her body moving faster and greedier, demanding from you so much more than you can deal with. She bounces faster, in utter control of things in this position, and you don't have any hope of dealing with it, struggling deeper into the senseless and ferocious pulse of raw force that robs you of reason. You give in to this, coming apart at the seams and howling out in shameless, hopeless joy. You let it take you, let the eruption of senseless thought tear you down. You come undone, and you feel damn good giving in to it.

Your cock erupts in her. Your moans are their loudest yet. Harshest. Hottest. You feel the weight of this all tear you asunder, and as you fill her, Marnie cums, calling your name and seizing your throat. She squeezes, pulling herself in close and holding tight, staring right into your soul as you cum together. She doesn't seem to care or mind how insane this all is, but even was she grips your throat so tightly, you don't care either. You let it happen, let the horrible unravelling of sense demand from you something completely hopeless. It's too much, and you just have to accept it as the truth of this moment, the reality that you're doomed now to.

"I love you too," she says softly." Her lips press a chaste, gentle kiss against yours. "You've made me the happiest girl in Galar. You didn't need that job anyway. Come join my gym instead. When I need to go on leave to raise our baby, you can be right there to take my place instead. It's perfect."

She could have fucking led with that instead of drugging and raping you, but it's really too late now. "I'd love to," you say, and whether because your spirit has been shattered or because you've decided to cope through utter delusion, you look at Marnie with all the lovesick devotion and passion she's wanted from you this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
